


Ulterior Motives

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 254:  "If you do good, people will accuse you of selfish ulterior motives. Do good anyway.”, Authority, Consistent AND for prompt # 255: “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.” ― Lao Tzu, Obeisant, Afternoon.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 254: "If you do good, people will accuse you of selfish ulterior motives. Do good anyway.”, Authority, Consistent AND for prompt # 255: “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.” ― Lao Tzu, Obeisant, Afternoon.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Ulterior Motives

~

“He’s back again?” Harry groaned, shaking his head. “What does he want this time?” 

Ron coughed. “No idea, mate, but it’s Friday, and Hermione’s expecting me home for supper.” He gave Harry a pleading look. “You can deal with this alone, right?”

Harry sighed. “We’re supposed to interrogate people together. The rule book’s consistent about that.” 

“Do you really feel you’re in danger?” whined Ron. 

Glancing towards the man who’d been waiting in the interrogation cell all afternoon, Harry bit his lip. The only danger Harry was in was from letting on how much he fancied him. Shaking his head, Harry waved Ron off. “Fine. Go on. Tell Hermione I said hello.” 

“You’re a true friend.” Grinning, Ron bolted for the exit. “I owe you!” 

“Yeah, you do, you really do,” muttered Harry, and squaring his shoulders, he approached the cell. Pushing the door open, he entered.

Malfoy looked up. “You took your time,” he drawled, pointedly eyeing the wall clock.

Without a word, Harry sat down across the table from him, folded his arms across his chest, and stared at him. 

Malfoy stared back. Finally, he smirked. “Trying to exert your authority by forcing me to speak first?” He inclined his head. “Your technique’s solid, I’ll give you that.” 

Harry sighed. “I’m trying to figure out what you’re playing at.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Malfoy sat back in his chair. “I’m not playing, Potter.” 

“It feels like you are.” Harry leaned forward, placing his hands flat on the table. “You come in at least twice a week to confess to things that aren’t crimes. Why?” 

Malfoy sniffed. “I’m trying to turn over a new leaf, to do good. That _is_ what you people wanted, isn’t it?” 

“Right now all I want is to not have my time taken up with bogus confessions.” 

“You haven’t even heard what I have to say yet.” Malfoy hummed. “Is this the vaunted Auror corps to which the Ministry would have us demonstrate our total obeisance? Do you pre-judge everyone, Potter, or is it just me?”

“Fine,” said Harry through gritted teeth. Summoning a parchment and quill, he said, “Commence Auror interrogation of one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Proceed, Mr Malfoy.” 

Malfoy smiled. “Very well. I heard someone call you a speccy git today, and I thought I should report it.” 

Harry waited, and when no more statements were forthcoming, he eyed Malfoy flatly. “That’s it?” 

“Isn’t that enough? They called you names, Potter! Go arrest them!” 

“Calling me names is not an arrestable offence.” 

“Isn’t it?” Malfoy shook his head. “Do you people change the law every few minutes? I could have sworn I saw something about how mocking the saviour was frowned upon in our new world order…”

“Interrogation mode off,” snapped Harry, and once the quill stopped moving across the parchment, he glared at Malfoy. “That’s not against the law and you know it. In fact, I couldn’t care less if people call me names.” 

Malfoy shrugged. “They called me a pointy arse and I care.” Standing up, he turned his back to Harry. “Look at my arse. Look! Does it seem pointy to you?”

Unable to help himself, Harry inspected Malfoy’s arse, his mouth going dry when he saw its shape in Malfoy’s perfectly tailored trousers. And when Malfoy flexed it, Harry bit back a groan. 

“Well? Is it pointy _anywhere_?” asked Malfoy, shaking it. Harry couldn’t help it, a soft whimper escaped. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” said Harry, tone weak. Eyeing Malfoy’s bottom, he had to admit it looked far from pointy. In fact, the only word coming to him were stupendous, spectacular, glorious… “I, er—”

“Everything all right there, Potter?”

Blinking to clear his head of all the vivid fantasies coursing through it, Harry looked away from Malfoy’s mesmerizing arse and up into his face. He cleared his throat. 

“Well?” 

“Your arse is…just fine, Malfoy.” Looking away from him, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Now will you please go home?” Pushing away from the table he stood up. “Go home and just…don’t be evil, okay? Whatever this plan of yours is, just don’t do it.” 

“Plan?” 

Harry waved his hand in the air. “Yes, plan! Whatever the reason you keep showing up here, it won’t work, so just quit it, all right? Go home and do Malfoy things and stop trying to distract me!” 

“I distract you?” Malfoy slowly smiled. 

Harry glared at him. “With this nonsense, yes. Now please go home” 

Shaking his head, Malfoy sighed, “I knew this would happen.” 

“You knew what would happen?” asked Harry when Malfoy didn’t elaborate. 

“Whenever I try to do good, people accuse me of ulterior motives!” said Malfoy. “Really, Potter, all I’m trying to do is stay on the right side of the law.” 

“Uh huh. Is that so?” 

“Of course.” 

“Why?”

Harry saw something flash in Malfoy’s eyes. “Isn’t it enough I want to see myself in good graces with the law?” 

“That depends on why,” Harry said, tone soft. “If it’s to atone for the past, don’t worry about it. What’s done is done. Your name’s been cleared, I made sure of that.” 

“Yes, you did.” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Why did you do that?” 

Something about the gleam in Malfoy’s eyes made Harry’s heart speed up. “Because I owed your mother a debt for not betraying me to Voldemort.” 

“And that’s all it was?” Malfoy moved closer, his expression focussed, intent. “There was no other reason?” 

Harry swallowed hard. “Why would there be?” 

The air between them practically thrummed with unspoken words. Malfoy smiled. “All right, Potter. Since they say being deeply loved gives you strength, while loving deeply gives you courage—” He exhaled, pinning Harry with his gaze. “I think you’ve fancied me for a while but have lacked the courage to approach me. Since I’ve fancied you since school, I thought regular contact would make it…obvious there’s something between us. If I’m wrong I’ll stop visiting, but I don’t believe I am—”

“I don’t lack courage,” interrupted Harry. Slowly, he smiled. “The right time’s just never presented itself.” 

“Oh?” Malfoy’s expression was at once both triumphant and challenging. “What were you waiting for? A fucking engraved invitation?” 

“Tsk, tsk, language, Malfoy.” Harry hummed, circling the interrogation table. As he approached Malfoy, his breath quickened. Reaching out, he hauled Malfoy close. “And I suppose I was waiting for some sort of clear sign. I should have known better, you being Slytherin.” 

Malfoy huffed. “I’ve practically been shouting in Slytherin terms.” 

Harry grinned. “Next time you should consider the engraved invitation. Plus, it’s my understanding you pure-blood types like that sort of thing.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Shut up and kiss me, Potter.” 

“I’ll have you know _I_ give the orders here, Malfoy.” Harry smirked as Malfoy’s eyes flashed. “And as the person I’m interrogating, your job is to—”

“Sod it,” whispered Malfoy and, pressing his mouth against Harry’s, initiated the kiss. 

Malfoy’s mouth softened immediately, and although his lips were dry, they didn’t remain that way for long. 

Tilting his head, Harry thrust his tongue inside, deepening the kiss, which slowed from frantic to languorous, sensual.

Spinning Malfoy around, Harry backed him up against the table, still kissing him. Malfoy’s hands landed on Harry’s arse and he squeezed, starting a moan from Harry, who drew back and stared into Malfoy’s eyes. “Is this what you wanted?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Yes, Potter. I’ve been subtly trying to seduce you. But since subtlety clearly wasn’t working, I decided to go with a Bludger.” 

Harry shrugged. “I’ve never been good at subtlety.” 

“You don’t say?” deadpanned Malfoy. “How utterly shocking.” 

Harry laughed. “Arse.” 

Malfoy hummed. “Speaking of, you never gave your opinion of mine.” 

Harry licked his lips. “You know, I think I’ll need a closer study of it to render an opinion.” 

“Is that so?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “And how do you propose to conduct this…study?” 

“I thought we could start with a drink,” said Harry. “You know, to negotiate the terms of this proposed study?” He smirked. “Slytherins like negotiations, don’t they?” 

“Oh no, Potter.” Malfoy’s smile was devilish. “We _love_ negotiations. Although you should know, you may not come out ahead on this one.” 

“I think I’ll be all right. Ahead, behind…either way, we both win, right?” Harry extended his arm to Malfoy. “Shall we? I’m not sure the interrogation room’s the best place for this…negotiation.” 

“One day, perhaps.” Malfoy smirked when Harry blinked at him. “You mean you’ve never played ‘Auror and Criminal’?” 

“Can’t say I have, no,” said Harry. 

Malfoy’s smirk deepened. Running a hand through his hair, he accepted Harry’s arm with a triumphant grin. “This is going to be such fun! Lead on.” 

~


End file.
